


Ready as I'll ever be

by Gayplants



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Slow Burn, Smart Stone, Song: Ready as I'll Ever Be (Disney), Songfic, Villain Apologism, because he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayplants/pseuds/Gayplants
Summary: Exactly one year ago the Government decided Doctor Ivo Robotnik never existed.Since the Doctor still isn't back after a year, Stone takes matters into his own hands. So he kidnaps Tom to get to Sonic.Based on the Song Ready as I'll ever be
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing FanFiction so please be nice.  
> English also isnt my first language and i dont have someone to beta read my stuff so i apologise for any mistages.

Exactly one year ago the Government decided Doctor Ivo Robotnik never existed. Robotnik’s Assistant Agent Stone, one of their most trusted Agents, disappeared not long after the Doctor himself did.  
You would think that after working as a glorified Babysitter to a complete Lunatic for over four years, someone would be happy to get away from it all and settle for a nice and calm Office job.  
Two days after everything went down, they offered Stone such a job, however he declined the Job offer with the explanation that, he still works for Robotnik and will be waiting for him to return. They told him that no such person exists or ever existed and that he should at least consider the Offer. The Agent didn’t seem take the message very well, because the next day the Doctors Lab exploded, destroying all traces of the Agent, his Boss and his technology. 

Exactly One Year since the now Ex-Agent lost everything, now living hidden in a Lab the Government doesn’t know about. After 6 months of hiding they stopped looking for him, not having found evidence of where Stone went. One of their most loyal Agents lost to a self-proclaimed evil scientist who no longer exists, defeated they decided its no use to morn the lost of an Agent that never existed.  
Stone´s daily routine for the past year consisted of getting up, making two cups of coffee, fixing the broken Badniks, eating when his body begged him to and cleaning the Lab before going to sleep again.  
Despite what others might think, Robotnik knew his assistant wasn’t as stupid as everyone else, even if he insulted him constantly. Stone, being the only person who ever worked with the Doctor for this long, was not only allowed to see him working on his machines, but also got to help him work on them from time to time. Stone was also the only other person besides Robotnik that could control the Badniks. For a man who called his machines his baby’s and treaded them like his own children, it was clear Robotnik trusted the man with his life.  
The only thing Robotnik never let him do, was work on his drones without standing next to him. Stone knew when Robotnik returned, he would be furious to know that he did just that. After stealing everything in the main lab that he could and blowing it up, he collected the Badniks that the Alien destroyed back in San Francisco and brought them to his new home.  
Most of the drones he could get his hands on, were in terrible condition and he couldn’t bear seeing his boss’s children like that. So, he began to fix them to his best ability, he was nowhere near as good as Robotnik of course but he got them running and even managed to add the new feature he and the Doctor were talking about. 

A few weeks ago, Stone chanced his routine, something he hardly ever did, because he realised Robotnik disappeared almost one year ago. Knowing the Doctor, he would be back by now if he could.  
At first Sone was convinced his boss would be back for Christmas, he waited the entire 24th Infront of the door, coffee in hand. Only when the Doctor still wasn’t there on the 30th, did the Ex-Agent realise his boss didn’t just mess up the date but he wasn’t coming.  
After moping for a few days, Stone came up with a plan. If the Doctor wasn’t back after a year, he would take matters into his own hands and the only way he knew how to do that would be through the alien that took Robotnik away in the first place.  
So, Stone got to work looking for the blue creature, finding him much faster than he would have thought. Turns out the teen is now living with the Wachowski´s, who protected him when he was hunted. The alien, apparently named Sonic, seems to be living a comfortable life in the small town of Green Hills, Stone almost feels bad having to destroy it, almost.  
The Ex-Agent started stalking their everyday life just a few weeks ago. He learned that Sonic plays in the base ball team of Green Hills, already friends with everyone there. When he isn’t at practice, he helps Tom with police work or Maddie at her vet clinic, depending on his mood.  
For his Adopted Parents not much has changed, except for the alien that sleeps at their house now. The town hasn’t changed ether, as if Sonic is simply another perfectly normal and human kid in town. Watching the happenings of the small town became is now routine.

Today is the one-year anniversary of Robotnik’s disappearance. Today his plan would be set into motion.  
The Plan in question was to kidnap Tom Wachowski, admittedly not his best idea but it will do. The teen will surely come to rescue his adopted father and therefore right to him.  
Attempting to kidnap Sonic himself would be too difficult and already cost him the person closest to himself. So, Tom it is, catching him alone also shouldn’t be a problem since on this fine morning his family left him all alone. He picked the perfect location to bring the man to, hidden enough so he wouldn’t be seen at first but not enough so Sonic wouldn’t find them at all.  
Getting up Stone couldn’t help but be excited. Today might be the day where he would see his beloved Doctor again. Having only realised his attraction after his Boss disappeared, Stone was nervous to see the object of his affection again, only the good kind of nervous, though. The kind of nervous you feel when you’re about to see the person you love again. “I may miss him but I can’t get ahead of myself. I’m not even sure if my plan is going to work, right?”, turning to the Badniks as they make reassuring noises. “I know you excited to see him again too, but we first need to get to Sonic.” Talking to the drones was something he picked up from Robotnik, after all they are more sentient then you would think. It also never failed to calm him down.  
“Some justice for the Doctor will be served and I'm ready, Ready as I'll ever be”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally edited this part. Im Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out. I'm planning on making 3 more so let's hope I finish those faster.

Today was going to be just another ordinary day for Tom. As ordinary as things can be after the events one year ago. Next week is going to be Sonics one-year anniversary of living with them. Tom and Maddie are planning a celebratory dinner for Sonic, some people from town are going to come too.  
But no time for thinking about that now. With Maddie out of Town and Sonic at an early morning baseball practice, the house was too quiet for his liking and Tom overslept.  
So now he had to get ready in record time. It is only 7 am but he has to be at work in an hour so he has no time to waste. He is already in uniform and was about to make breakfast when the doorbell rang.  
Tom rushes to the door to open it, “Can I help you? “Tom asks before the door is even fully open.  
In front of the door is standing a man, dressed in a black suit with well-groomed facial hair and short dark hair. He looks familiar but Tom couldn’t quite place where he has seen him before.  
The man now grinning answers:” I believe you can”. Before Tom could react, a drone appeared in front of him. “what the- “, before he could finish something hit his neck, making him feel dizzy.  
“You are coming with me”, was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

“It’s 10 am, Tom should have been here 2 hours ago. “Wade said to himself. Tom overslept before but he was never this late, something must be wrong. “Stop worrying so much, it’s probably nothing. “But still Tom was never this late. Wade checked the calendar again, nothing. No holyday, no meetings, no nothing. So why wasn’t he here?  
“Maybe I should call him” still talking to himself he picked up the phone and called the all too familiar Number, No answer. “That’s weird,” Tom always answers the phone. Even in a rush, he always makes time for Wade. “Maybe he is still at home and his phone is off? I should check.” Wade stands up, grabs his keys and walks towards his own police car. He never uses it because Tom always drives everywhere but today, he’s going to use it.  
The drive to the Wachowski residence is quiet. Not much happens in Green Hills. That’s OK, Wade likes it better like this. Peaceful und Quiet. Well except for the thing last year but Wade doesn’t like thinking about it.  
Arriving Wade suddenly gets a really bad feeling. Like something is terribly wrong. And then he sees it. The door is wide open. Wade knows Tom locks his door before leaving. Even when he is home. Tom is paranoid like that. Getting out of the car, Wade grabs his Gun, visibly shaking. This feels all wrong. All wrong. Standing in front of the door Wade calls: “Tom? Are you home? “, no answer, not like he expected one. He calls Toms name more when he searches the house. Its empty, nothing out of place, not even a hair. Putting his gun away Wade goes into the kitchen. “Looks like Tom, was making breakfast. Did something interrupt him? Maybe someone?” There it is, Tomes phone. Right on the Kitchen table. “oh no this is bad. really bad. I better call Maddie”  
He didn’t want to call Maddie. He was only supposed to call her in emergency situations. But this is one, right?  
The phone rang 3 times before she picked up; “Hello, this is Maddie”  
“Hey Maddie, its Wade I’m sorry to call you. But Tom didn’t come to work today, so I went to your house but his not here either? The door was open and his phone is still here. You didn’t happen to know where he is? “  
“What?! So, your saying is he’s missing? I’m coming back right know! “  
“I’m not such yet but it seems like it. I’m sorry I have to bother you when you with your sister.”  
“Wade it’s fine! My husband is missing and you’re worried about that? Doesn’t matter. Grab Tom’s phone, look the door and go back to the station. I’m coming as soon as I can”  
“Thanks, Maddie”, Wade feels kind of bad making Maddie leave like that. He knows her relationship with her sister isn’t the best after what happened.  
“No problem. When you have time, can you pick up sonic too? “  
“I can do that! “With that their conversation ends and Wade is off to complete the tasks given to him. 

~~~~~~~

The first thing Tom noticed waking up is the terrible headache. He doesn’t remember drinking yesterday so there isn’t much of a reason for It to be there.  
Then it all comes back to him; being late, the knock, the strange man and finally the pain of being hit with something.  
Letting out a moan Tom tries to get up but his body still feels heavy. “I guess he must have hit me with a tranquilizer”, he thinks.  
Just now did the police officer notice the music, some kind of classical piece, tho not quite his taste. After slowly opening his eyes, he looks around what seems to be an abandoned warehouse. Must be the old cannery just outside of town. But now there is a bunch of Technology laying around.  
“Oh, you’re awake. I apologise for using my tranquilizer gun on you but I know there is no way you would have come willingly,” the man from before is now sitting in front of a bunch of screens showing green hills. He must have hacked into the security cameras.  
Trying to get up again, Tom let out a frustrated sound. “who are you and what do you want from me? “  
“of course, how rude of me. I’m Agent Stone, Doctor Robotnik’s Assistant. Tho I’m not much of an Agent anymore but that doesn’t matter. You are here because you are going to bring back the Doctor from, where ever he is now.”  
“What?! You work for that government weirdo? Like hell, I’m going to help you!” Who does this guy think he is?  
“Oh, I know you’re not going to be much help. After all you’re just Bait to get Sonic to come to me! Because Sonic will have to help me whether he likes it or not “looking at Agent Stone now, Tom could see the Dark circles under his eyes and a concerning look on his face. Not so put together after all.  
“You’re crazy! “Tom was starting to grow more frustrated.  
“I’m not crazy. I may have spent a year in isolation waiting for the Doctor to come back but I’m not crazy.”  
Tom looked unimpressed, “That’s like the definition of crazy. How do you even expect them to know I’m here? Hell, Sonic might not even know I’m gone yet.”  
“Oh they know, they are planning how to get you as we speak,” Stone turns around and points to a monitor that shows to town hall where everyone was gathered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw any Mistakes please let me know! I'm always often for constructive criticism.  
> Thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm not sure when the next chapters will come but I will try to get them up as soon as possible. <3


End file.
